


An Unexpected Reunion

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Daltonverse, Glee
Genre: Daltonverse - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: The New Directions are hosting a ten year reunion. Little do they know, someone from their past will make an appearance.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp, Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang
Kudos: 8





	An Unexpected Reunion

The New Directions pulled up in front of the warehouse for the reunion, their legion of cars parking one after the other in a row, just outside Frankfurt, Illinois. They had decided to host it there, because it was close to Ohio, where they all grew up, but in the middle of where everyone else had moved after graduation. Sadly, due to great demand, they had to share the warehouse with another group. Due to the amount of cars in the parking lot, including one 1967 Chevy Impala, it was obvious the other group had arrived. The New Directions emptied out of their cars, standing awkwardly in the parking lot.

Finally, Tina said what was on everyone's minds. "I miss Finn, Kurt, and Blaine."

The whole group nodded. They all missed the dead alumni New Directions member and the presumed dead former New Directions member and honorary New Directions member. No one had seen or heard from Kurt or Blaine since graduation, except briefly at Finn's funeral. Burt and Carole had moved away, so no one could ask them, and Blaine's parents were homophobic assholes who basically abandoned him at Dalton, so no one was asking them. Blaine did have a brother, but no one had seen him. So after ten years, they were presumed dead.

"I hope they aren't old people." Puck said, breaking the silence, referring to the other group they were sharing the space with.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "C'mon guys, let's go inside."

The group entered the building, Puck and Sam holding the doors open for everyone, to find it bustling with a flurry of activity. The end of the warehouse closest to the door they had entered, obviously their end, was completely barren, save for a few tables and chairs scattered around.

The other end, however, was a flurry of activity. Nine men, obviously their age, were setting up for a reunion of sorts. One banner, with a white shield outlined in gold and " _Hanover_ " written in big letters, was already hung up. The debate however, was between two other banners, one with a royal blue shield crossed with a golden ray and " _Windsor_ " written in big letters, and one with a red shield with a white cross and " _Stuart_ " written in big letter. A man with perfectly coifed chestnut hair, glasz eyes, and a stylish outfit, was arguing with a pair of twin men, with bright blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Their argument could be heard from the door.

"All the banners need to be the same size." The chestnut haired man protested.

One of the twins crossed his arms at him. "But Windsor is better than Stuart."

"And more Windsors are coming than Stuarts." The other twin added.

"High school ended ten years ago. You need to put the rivalry aside for the sake of these banners." The chestnut haired man insisted.

The two twins smiled Cheshire Cat grins. "Never." They chorused.

The other source of activity came from across the room, where a ladder was standing, tilting precariously. A man with curly, strawberry-blonde hair was standing on the very top of the ladder, hanging up red and blue flags. He was arguing with two men, who were standing at the bottom of the ladder, holding it steady, one with curly, black hair, the other shorter, with gelled back, black hair, and dressed in a black polo shirt, with red jeans, a white belt, a striped bow tie, yellow sunglasses, and brown loafers. The two were obviously brothers. The New Directions could also hear their argument.

"Reed get down from there, you are going to fall." The shorter man argued.

The man on the top of the ladder stared down at them. "I'm fine." He insisted.

"Reed you are insanely clumsy." The other man told him.

Reed shook his head at him. "Shane, I'm less clumsy than in high school."

"Yeah, but you are still clumsy." Shane pointed out.

There was also an Asian man, an African-American man, and a pale, lanky man hanging up decorations, near the back wall, where the twins and the chestnut man were arguing. Having finally finished his argument with the twins, and apparently persuading them on the banners, the chestnut haired man noticed the New Directions first, who were standing, confused, by the door.

He hurried across the room, grabbing the hand of the shorter of the brothers and dragging him over to where the New Directions were standing.

"You must be the other group. Let's sit down." He said, gesturing to a nearby table.

Once they were seated, Rachel nodded. "Yes we are. We are a show choir from Ohio."

The black haired man perked up. "Really? So are we. What's your name? Maybe we competed against each other."

"The New Directions." Rachel said, smiling at them.

Both men paled at the revelation, and the chestnut haired man nodded. "Yes. You competed against us."

"Did you beat us or did we beat you?" Rachel asked, frowning at their reactions.

Both men looked at each other. "Both." They said in unison.

"You aren't Vocal Adrenaline?" Rachel asked suspiciously, staring at them.

The chestnut haired man scoffed. "Please. We are in no way those soulless automatons."

"Good. Then who are you?" Rachel asked, her frown lessening.

Both men looked hesitantly at each other, not sure what to tell the New Directions. Finally, the chestnut haired man sighed, relenting. "They were bound to find out eventually. We are the Warblers."

Dead silence filled the room at the chestnut haired man's revelation. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Quinn broke it. "Have you ever heard from Kurt and Blaine?" She asked them.

By the time Quinn had finished speaking, the other men in the room had made it over to where they were sitting, standing in a semi circle around the two men on the bench. The chestnut haired man threw his arms up, seemingly done with hiding whatever he was. "Oh what the hell. They would have found out eventually. No Kurt and Blaine are not dead. I'm Kurt and that's Blaine." He said, pointing at the man with the gelled back hair.

Dead silence once again filled the room at Kurt's revelation, before Brittany broke it. "Why didn't you ever call?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Honestly Britt, I wanted to forget my past." Kurt said, sighing. "I just never thought about how that past includes you guys."

Mercedes looked her former best friend straight in the eye. "Just promise me one thing Kurt, talk to us from now on."

"I will Cedes." Kurt promised her, smiling.

She grinned. "Good boo. Now let's get this reunion started."

They spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, and catching up on the last ten years. By the end of the day, Kurt decided he was never loosing contact again, because real friends always find a way back to you.


End file.
